Girl Meets First Date
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: An adaption of the episode of the same title. Hope you enjoy!


"Ah, first love," Sighed Cory. "It's a wonderful thing to witness, especially at the end of the school year."

He had nothing against love- and why should he? He taught his students history, but he also taught them about life, and love was a big part of life. Love for family, love for friends, love for strangers, and love for work and, most important of all, love for life itself. There was also romantic love as well- the love that bound two souls together and helped many soldier through the unimaginable in life.

It's no wonder Cory is for love all the way.

"Hey Lucas," He heard a voice say.

"Hiya, Riley." Lucas Friar replied.

Cory was startled out of his thoughts the second he heard his daughter's name. Sure enough, his firstborn was standing by her locker, with an all too familiar look.

"Well, there's only so much first love I can take!" Cory huffed. He didn't like the thought of sweet, innocent Riley being in love at this stage- and with Lucas of all people!

...

Riley Matthews watched Lucas talking to some of his other friends and began chewing her hair like a rabbit eating a carrot. She always did that when she was nervous. She hadn't touched her lunch- an obvious sign something bigger than hunger elimination was afoot.

"Riles, you still haven't asked Lucas out?" Her best friend Maya Hart asked in disbelief.

"I'm too scared I'll make a fool of myself, Maya!" Riley protested. "I don't

"Hey guys!" Lucas greeted warmly as he joined the two girls at their table.

"Oh, hey Huckleberry," Maya greeted him casually, as she often did.

"Hi...hi Lucas," Riley added picking up her hair and beginning to chew on it.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked her in concern. "You're looking extremely nervous about something, and you're chewing your hair."

"Riley wants to know if you'd go on a date with her." Maya answered, gently grabbing Riley's arm. She had stopped mid chew and was looking very shocked at what she had just done.

"Uh, sure- but I think it's proper if I asked your parents first." The Texan decided.

"Maya, what have you done?" Riley asked, feeling very angry at Maya for arranging the whole thing.

"Riles, relax- I've got this." The blond girl assured her.

"No you don't- Maya, what are you doing?"

Cory was on lunchtime duty, and he heard everything that Maya had said.

"I got Riley a date with old Huckleberry here." Maya answered.

"Well, undo it!" He hissed.

"No, because Riley needed a push to ask Lucas out, and so I asked him out for her,"

"Lucas, would you mind giving me a moment with the girls in private?" Cory asked.

"Sure Mr. Matthews, sir."

"Thank you." As Lucas moved away, Cory looked over at Riley, who just smiled up at him innocently. He couldn't blame her for the date arrangement- that had been Maya. But he was reluctant to say anything that would mean consent.

"You are not dating anybody until you're 36," He told Riley sternly.

She just hid her face in her hands with embarrassment.

...

Later, at the flat, Cory was ranting to Topanga about what had happened earlier that day.

"Well, I think it's great." She said.

"Wait, you're on her side?"

"Yes! Cory, this is Riley we're talking about. You can't stop her from dating, but she still needs authority when it comes to dating, and it's up to us to provide that authority."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Ava from across the hall entered, wearing a wide toothy grin.

Auggie, delighted, ran over to say hello to her.

"Hey, Ava!"

"Hi Auggie!"

"Well, isn't this a surprise? What are you doing here, Ava?" Topanga inquired.

"I'm here to see my future husband." Ava answered cheekily, which caused Topanga and Cory to look at one another with surprise.

"Yeah, I gave her a ring." Auggie told them. "Now, I'm going to kiss her." With that, he kissed her cheek, making Ava giggle.

"Now we're married!" He cheered.

"Yay, we'll live together forever!" Ava added.

"Okay, I think you better go," Topanga decided, picking Ava up.

"I love it when you do this!" The little blond girl exclaimed.

"I enjoy this too Ava," The lawyer answered and then she opened the door to reveal Lucas standing there with a surprised look on his face.

"Lucas, come in! Right, down you go." Topanga put her new 'daughter in law' back down who waved and ran back to her apartment.

Lucas entered the apartment, and he immediately noticed Cory's face change- he looked as though he was going to strongly protest about the boy's presence, but also knew Topanga would unleash her fury if he objected.

"Mr and Mrs Matthews, I want to do this properly, as a gentleman would do it, and I was wondering if I could have your blessing to date your daughter." Lucas said politely.

Yes," Topanga answered without hesitation. She knew Riley was in love, and, young as Riley was, she trusted her daughter. After all, she had been in love with Cory for a long time- why deny her daughter the right to date now?

"No," Cory answered sternly at the same time. Riley had always been a sweet, kind, innocent ditzy girl and he didn't want his daughter- his little girl- to ever grow up. Or if she absolutely had to, he wanted her to be about 30 before she could date.

"Dad, why are you saying no?" Riley asked. "Mom said yes, and besides, don't you trust me?" "Of course I do, Riley."

"So why did you say no?"

"Riley." said Cory. "Stay in Never Land. Never grow up."

"I want to go on my first date, and I will decide who I will go out with!" boomed Riley in response.

Cory considered her words. He still wasn't keen to let Riley date, but he knew Topanga wanted to give their daughter more independence, and he was afraid of her wrath should he refuse to let Riley date Lucas. "Alright, you can go on a date with him," He agreed.

"Thanks Dad!" Riley cheered happily.

"But on one condition- Maya and Farkle go on a double date with you." Cory added.

"Done," Riley agreed.

Suddenly, Cory's teenage brother, Josh, entered the apartment with a beaming grin on his face.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie exclaimed happily, running over to greet his uncle, who was a few years older than his older sister.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Cory exclaimed in shock. He adored his little brother, but his visit was entirely unexpected, and with Lucas asking to date his daughter and his son getting 'married' to his friend from across the hall, he wasn't sure with how much more he could cope.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm attending a pre-college program at NYU so I'll be here all summer." Josh answered.

Cory smiled warmly on hearing the news. He felt somewhat better after his weird day.

"Well done Josh. Mom and Dad will be proud to hear that."

"They are. They insisted I tell you in person because it's something that should be shared in person, and I'm really excited for this."

...

Later, Farkle and Lucas were waiting at the subway station when they saw their dates enter, looking absolutely...breath-taking.

"You look great, Maya," Farkle said.

"You look beautiful, Riley." Lucas added.

Riley smiled happily at hearing Lucas' compliment, and even Maya looked less affronted at having to date Farkle for an evening.

The group all boarded the train that was taking them to their date, and stuck together.

Then, Riley recognised someone familiar on the train besides her friends- her Uncle Josh. He was talking to a girl whom she remembered hearing was Josh's campus advisor. She tried to block it from Maya for fear of her getting hurt, but the blond girl noticed her friend's odd behaviour- and the reason for it. She could also hear what they were saying, but didn't show that she was listening in.

"Sophie, I have something important to tell you." Josh said.

"Yeah, Josh?"

"I really like you. I know we haven't been together much, or for long, but will you go out with me?"

"I'm sorry, Josh, but I'm too old for you." Sophie said bluntly. "It just wouldn't work." She got up to sit somewhere else, feeling awkward about what had just happened.

Maya watched the interaction with interest. Seeing Josh's face morph into pain was like looking into a mirror of her soul- she had a crush on Josh, but he too had turned her down due to age differences.

Mr Matthews once said that pain was a life experience, and everyone went through it for one reason or another. After all, they were all human and going through one thing- life.

Maya stood up, and moved over to where Josh was staring after Sophie with a mixture of longing and heartbreak.

"Listen, Josh, I know how you feel." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Josh told her.

"I know. I've been put through the same when I was rejected due to our age difference. It doesn't get better just like that. It stings, and there are times you might look in a mirror, and think 'why?' But it's not your personality she's rejecting, it's your age. There'll be someone out there who will accept you for you, and not for how old you are."

This made the older boy reflect for a few minutes. As he thought about her words and teased out meanings, it made sense. He felt better that someone had been able to understand how he was feeling- even if it was the girl whose heart he had once broken due to a three year age gap.

"Thanks Maya. You're right. Also, you have any idea how much you're sounding like Cory?"

"He's my teacher- it was bound to happen." Maya answered with a small grin.

"Anyways, I better go," Josh told them awkwardly. "See you Riley." He added to his niece.

"Bye Uncle Josh." Riley answered.

Farkle and Lucas bid Josh an awkward farewell, but Maya could only wave- as she felt her voice might crack if she tried to say a word. The four watched as Josh stepped through the open doors of the silver subway train and made his way out of the carriage. The doors closed softly with a 'ding!' and the train slowly rattled its way out of the station.

Riley couldn't help but feel guilt twist in her stomach as she saw Maya struggling to hold back tears as she watched the train leave the station behind.

"You should help her. You understand her best."

Lucas was standing beside Riley now, looking concerned for their friend.

"I will, Lucas."

Maya overheard the conversation and felt touched by their concern. As Riley moved over towards her best friend, Maya just gave the brown haired girl a gentle push towards Lucas, sending Riley into Lucas' lap again- echoing the day the two had first met. Then, the two teenagers slowly moved in for a kiss, and as Riley felt Lucas' lips on hers, she felt over the moon.

The two had just had their first kiss- and she liked it. She could tell Lucas did too.

...

And that's an adaption of Girl Meets First Date! Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
